Escolhas
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Minha visão da história de Diotima Ridenow, baseada no livro "O Exílio de Sharra", de Marion Zimmer Bradley.
1. Default Chapter

Em "O Exílio de Sharra" (Editora Imago, página 315), Marion Zimmer Bradley escreveu diz "Eu é que deveria ter ido para a Torre do Comyn, a fim de ser treinada como...como a substituta de Ashara. Conheci uma das outras substitutas, e por isso dei um jeito... - Dio hesitou, ficou um pouco ruborizada - ...para ser desqualificada."  
Diotima Ridenow é uma personagem fascinante, porém pouco explorada. Por isso decidi escrever essa história. Espero que gostem...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Diotima Ridenow piscou os olhos no sol da manhã. O dia acabava de nascer, mas ela já estava cavalgando. Era uma menina esperta e ativa. Morava só com o pai na propriedade da família. A mãe morrera alguns anos antes e os irmãos, Lerrys e Geremy, estavam no corpo de cadetes. Se Dio fosse um rapaz, também iria para lá dentro de dois ou três anos. Mas como era uma garota, o provável é que fosse dada em casamento ou partisse para uma Torre, se tivesse laran suficiente. Mas seu donas ainda não despertara totalmente, a não ser pela empatia característica dos Ridenow, que já era forte nela também. Não demoraria muito para que passasse pela doença do limiar e então seria mandada para uma Torre, talvez Dalereuth ou Arillin, para o treinamento básico. E, quem sabe, permaneceria lá. A Diotima agradava a idéia de ser uma leroni. Só lamentava não ter nascido uma Aillard, então teria ainda mais poder, pois no Domínio de Aillard, ao contrário de todos os outros, eram as mulheres que comandavam e que estavam na linha de sucessão. A garota suspirou e ordenou a si mesma que parasse de sonhar. Provavelmente acabaria casada e com vários filhos, como sua mãe e sua avó e a maioria de suas tias. Esporeou o cavalo e seguiu em frente.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O jovem Gareth, filho de uma das criadas, estava dando comida aos animais quando viu sua jovem patroa passar. Como todos os outros rapazes que ali moravam, ele a admirava imensamente. Ela era linda, com seus cabelos loiros presos numa trança que dançava ao vento, expondo sua nuca. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como esmeraldas e seu constante sorriso iluminava a todos. Usava constantemente as roupas de seus irmãos, especialmente quando ia cavalgar, e parecia não perceber que seu corpo de menina-mulher despertava desejos em todos os rapazes. Ou, talvez, percebesse e gostasse disso. Gareth sonhava com aquele corpo, aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos todas as noites, e todos os dias também. Mas não era o tipo de pessoa que não persegue seus sonhos. Ele era apenas um criado e era quase impossível que tivesse alguma chance com ela, porém estava disposto a tentar. Não era feito, ou pelo menos as outras garotas não achavam. Era alto para seus quinze anos e tinha o corpo bem definido do trabalho pesado. Trazia o cabelo castanho solto sobre os ombros, mas sempre limpos. Os olhos acinzentados brilhavam em constrate com a pele levemente bronzeada. Ele possuía um charme natural, que atraía as garotas. Ele aproveitava-as bem, não podia negar, e elas gostavam bastante. Ele tinha suas preferidas, é claro, mas nenhuma garota o cativava tanto quanto Diotima Ridenow. E ele acabaria por conquista-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Então, o que achou? Escreva para mim (shaya_m@terra.com.br) e dê sua opinião, crítica ou sugestão.  
Obrigada,  
Shaya n'ha Margali 


	2. Véspera de Solstício

Estou sem o livro para conferir, então alguns detalhes podem estar errados...por favor, deixe sua opinião, é muito importante pra mim.  
  
~*Shaya n'ha Margali*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A aproximação do Solstício de Verão traduzia-se na animação de todos na casa de Eidric Ridenow. Os criados esmeravam-se para deixar tudo perfeito para o baile. A decoração seria toda nas cores tradicionais dos Ridenow, o verde e o dourado, e exigia grande criatividade dos artistas. Os pratos mais apreciados seriam preparados pra o deleite dos convidados, que também ouviriam lindas músicas. Enfim, cada detalhe precisava ser planejado e exigia um esforço geral. Ninguém reclamava, porém. Colaborar para que o Baile de Solstício de Verão fosse um sucesso era para todos um estímulo. Mesmo quem não estava envolvido na sua preparação sentia-se contagiado pelo espírito de alegria. Diotima aceitou até mesmo a tarefa de escolher um vestido para o baile com um prazer inesperado.Em geral, não se preocupava com o que vestia. Para quê, se era linda de qualquer modo? O vestido escolhido, no entanto, ressaltava sua beleza. A seda verde-clara combinava com seus olhos, fazendo-os brilhar ainda mais, e os fios dourados bordados no corpete pareciam se fundir com seus cabelos. O vestido era justo na parte de cima, fato aprovado pela jovem, já que fazia parecer que seus seios eram maiores, ao mesmo tempo em que demarcava a cintura estreita.   
? Que fim levou minha irmãzinha?, perguntou uma voz masculina vinda da porta do quarto.  
? Lerrys! O grito de Diotima foi seguido de um forte abraço de seu irmão mais velho.  
? Ora, não me diga que você é a Dio! A minha irmã era uma criança e essa que está na minha frente é uma mulher! Será que terei que disputar com os rapazes por sua atenção?  
Dio rio, feliz. Adorava estar com o irmão. Eles eram muito parecidos, não apenas fisicamente, mas também nas idéias. Ambos possuíam cabelo louro como um habitante das Cidades Secas e os mesmos olhos verdes maliciosos. No entanto, Lerrys era alto, enquanto Diotima era franzina, embora tudo nela indicasse que já era uma mulher nos seus 12 anos.   
? Ora, pelo contrário!, respondeu Dio. ? O mais provável é que eu tenha que brigar com você pela atenção deles! Está muito charmoso irmão...  
Lerrys arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, exagerando na caracterização da surpresa que de fato sentia. Sua irmãzinha crescera mais depressa do que ele esperara.  
? Então é assim? Será que terei que me postar ao seu lado durante todo o baile? E obrigada pelo elogio, mas ele não é atenuante.  
? Falei com sinceridade!, exclamou Diotima, fazendo beicinho. ? Seria mesmo bom para você permanecer ao meu lado durante o baile. De outro modo, ninguém notará sua presença.  
? Irá com esse vestido, suponho. Se for, creio que realmente não terei nenhuma chance.  
Dio sorriu. ? Foi o que eu disse. Agora deixe-me colocar algo mais confortável para o jantar...  
Lerrys beijou a face da irmã. ? Eu vou, mas quero que se comporte bem durante os próximos cinco minutos, certo?   
Ele fechou a porta sem ver que a irmã lhe botava a língua. 


End file.
